The present invention involves the ejection of ink drops by way of forming gas or vapor bubbles in a bubble forming liquid. This principle is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120 to Stemme. These devices have heater elements in thermal contact with ink that is disposed adjacent the nozzles, for heating the ink thereby forming gas bubbles in the ink. The gas bubbles generate pressures in the ink causing ink drops to be ejected through the nozzles.
The resistive heaters operate in an extremely harsh environment. They must heat and cool in rapid succession to form bubbles in the ejectable liquid, usually a water soluble ink. These conditions are highly conducive to the oxidation and corrosion of the heater material. Dissolved oxygen in the ink can attack the heater surface and oxidise the heater material. In extreme circumstances, the heaters ‘burn out’ whereby complete oxidation of parts of the heater breaks the heating circuit.
The heater can also be eroded by ‘cavitation’ caused by the severe hydraulic forces associated with the surface tension of a collapsing bubble.
To protect against the effects of oxidation, corrosion and cavitation on the heater material, inkjet manufacturers use stacked protective layers, typically made from Si3N4, SiC and Ta. Because of the severe operating conditions, the protective layers need to be relatively thick. U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,575 to Anderson et al (assigned to Lexmark) is an example of this structure, and the heater material is ˜0.1 μm thick while the total thickness of the protective layers is at least 0.7 μm.
To form a vapor bubble in the bubble forming liquid, the heater (i.e. the heater material and the protective coatings) must be heated to the superheat limit of the liquid (˜300° C. for water). This requires a large amount of energy to be supplied to the heater. However, only a portion of this energy is used to vaporize ink. Most of the ‘excess’ energy must be dissipated by the printhead and or a cooling system. The heat from the excess energy of successive droplet ejections can not raise the steady state temperature of the ink above its boiling point and thereby cause unintentional bubbles. This limits the density of the nozzles on the printhead, the nozzle firing rate and usually necessitates an active cooling system. This in turn has an impact on the print resolution, the printhead size, the print speed and the manufacturing costs.
Attempts to increase nozzle density and firing rate are hindered by limitations on thermal conduction out of the printhead integrated circuit (chip), which is currently the primary cooling mechanism of printheads on the market. Existing printheads on the market require a large heat sink to dissipate heat absorbed from the printhead IC.
Inkjet printheads can also suffer from a problem commonly referred to as ‘decap’. This term is defined below. During periods of inactivity, evaporation of the volatile component of the bubble forming liquid will occur at the liquid-air interface in the nozzle. This will decrease the concentration of the volatile component in the liquid near the heater and increase the viscosity of the liquid in the chamber. The decrease in concentration of the volatile component will result in the production of less vapor in the bubble, so the bubble impulse (pressure integrated over area and time) will be reduced: this will decrease the momentum of ink forced through the nozzle and the likelihood of drop break-off. The increase in viscosity will also decrease the momentum of ink forced through the nozzle and increase the critical wavelength for the Rayleigh Taylor instability governing drop break-off, decreasing the likelihood of drop break-off. If the nozzle is left idle for too long, these phenomena will result in a “decapped nozzle” i.e. a nozzle that is unable to eject the liquid in the chamber. The “decap time” refers to the maximum time a nozzle can remain unfired before evaporation will decap the nozzle.